Forever Destined
by Forever-Amarfi
Summary: Nicol had a fiance when he died. Saika was friends with bother Kira and Athrun when they were all little. She now carries something special with her after the war. What will happen when she finds someone she loved and she thought was dead for two years?


Hello. Tiffy here with the new and improved version of "Friends til the end?" I edited and changed a few parts. I didnt like the idea of Luna 5, so it was change to an informal meeting on a previous battlefield. This story starts out as following the real sequence of Gundam Seed, then I have to change it later on to make it.....ya know work. Oh one more thing they spell Aube like Orb sometimes and sometimes vice versa, so dont get confused you find one name and not the other.

Key: _Italicized _words are thoughts "Quoted" words are spoken

Disclaimer Note: Gundam Seed Characters are not mine. Only, Saika, her father, and mother are mine. The story is mine too, if you want to use it, please ask me first.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kira! Athrun!"

"Hi Saika"

"Are you both leaving today?"

"Yea, we are."

"Before you leave, please promise me one thing, that we will always be friends . . . Best friends till the end, ok?"

"Promise . . . "

* * *

During the Cosmic Era, the human race started to explore the universe for a new life for many. Through many genetics the new generations of coordinators were born . . .

Saika Kisala is traveling with the LeCreuset team. She was the daughter of Kissula Kisala, Vice Chairman of the Zaft council. Saika, even though the daughter of a high-powered man, she was also the daughter of Loralia Kisala, a commanding officer in the Alaska base. 15-year-old Saika was known as the most beautiful coordinator that ever lived. Her sea green hair and beautiful green eyes would catch anyones eyes. Ever since their childhood, Saika was arranged to be married the only heir to the Amarfi family. Even though it was an arranged marriage, Saika was very fond of Nicol Amarfi. Fondness soon became love. As was the other way around, Nicol too loved Saika. The time of Christmas is now approaching and Nicol and Saika were to be wed. But one month before December a battle of dismay started . . .

"Commander LeCreuset, I demand to view the battle between our mobile suits and the earth force's Archangel." "As you wish Miss Kisala . . . " Was the commanders answer. Saika was let in the commanding room to view the bitter and vigorous battle. She was really scared of what might the outcome be. Nicol piloted the Blitz Mobile Suit and she had much faith in him. Also, a pilot Athrun controls the Aegis. As the battle continues, Saika knew it was a battle to the end no matter what. But as her thoughts ended the Strike strikes through the Blitz. The explosion scattered everything and then, after the explosion both sides retreated with utmost silence. "Nicol!" Saika screamed and afterward she slowly fainted to the ground.

_What happened? Huh where am I? Oww my head hurts, I remember the battle..no.. it was a dream. Nicol isn't dead, he will walk right through that door any second now_. The door opened and the person wasnt Nicol but Athrun. "Oh I see that you're awake." Athrun said with a fake smile on his face. "Athrun, is something wrong? Wheres Nicol?" Saika said, fearing the answer. "He's gone.." Athrun said as his head starts to look away. "What do you mean? What I saw? It was a dream, wasnt it? Please tell me it was just a bad dream." as Saikas eyes start to water. "Im sorry, but he is gone, and Kira was the one who killed him." "No, it cant be." Saika fell to the side of her bed and wept. Athrun left her alone.

It has been 3 days since Nicols death and Saika has talked to no one. _I want to talk to him. I want to know what drove him to kill... _Saika has been thinking for 3 days straight, she couldnt decide what to do. One side of her says to kill Kira, but the other side tells her that hes her friend. "Commander, Commander!" "Yes, Miss Kisala, what am I of assistance to you?" Commander LeCreuset has always been a mysterious man, but Saika has no trouble with him, so it didnt matter to her, what his attitude is. "I want communication with the Earth fores Archangel, now. Im sure commander with your power you can sure do that, couldnt you?" "Of course, but contact may cause mishap." "Commander this is going to be a war-free contact." "Than as you wish." Saika followed the commander to the central tower near the harbor. "Earth forces Archangel, we wish to contact, please respond, this is a neutral war contact, no arm should or will be taken. " "Yes, contact granted." said Captain Murrue Ramius, the captain of the Archangel. She knew well as what happened with Kira and she was also curious. "I am Saika Kisala. I would like to speak to the pilot of the Strike mobile suit." "What business do you have Ms. Kisala?" "It s personal and grave that I speak to him." "Contact Ensign Yamato right now, he will arrive soon and you will have 5 minutes to speak to him, and no more." "Thank you captain."

Kira arrives to a screen that was connected to ZAFT. "Saika? What..." "Kira, I want to meet you at the last battlefield you were in. I will talk to you there." "But Saika.." Saika signed off before Kira even said anything. Kira had no knowledge of Saikas engagement to that mobile suit pilot he killed. Kira also want to see his old friend. Kira has always thought of Saika as a friend and never considered that she is actually part of ZAFT. The battlefield was filled with dust and everything that was once here, is now in smithereens. Saika thought about what exactly does she want to do as she waited. She had brought a dagger with her, because earlier she doubted her friendship. _Should I do it? He killed Nicol! _Kira came by the Strike, when he arrived he saw Saika setting white flowers on the ground. She noticed him coming and turned around. " Kira...Why? Why did you do it Kira!?" As she flung at him with a dagger, but Kira dodged it. He was confused and didnt know what was happening. "What are you doing?" Kira strained Saikas hand. "Please answer me or I cant let you go, Saika, what happened?" Saika did visit Kira on Heliopolis a couple of time before, but they lost touch after the incident. "I loved him. We were gonna get married this very month. We should have been back home where it was safe, but now..." "Wait Saika what are you talking about?" Kira said as he let her down. He knew Saika was crying, and was also trying to hide it.

"Do you know the Blitz?" "Yes, it was a ZAFT mobile suit. I destroyed it in the last battle." Kira said as he looks down. Saika started to see that Kira didnt want to kill. "The pilot of that mobile suit was my fiancé..." "What? No, it cant be... Im so sorry..." Both of them couldnt bare to see each other. Someone was approaching them. "Saika, what are you doing? You cant be talking to him." Athrun said. ."Athrun, what are you doing here?" "He is part of the enemy forces, and you could be branded a traitor if anyone else finds out. Now lets go back." "Athrun..." Kira said quietly. "Ill go with you, Athrun. Kira, I...I...just wanted to know why but...from now on...now on we will be on opposite sides." Saika and Athrun left, and Kira returned to the Archangel. "Athrun, I will be going back to the plant tomorrow, I hope that you will celebrate Christmas back home too. Im sure Lacus would like to see you too." "I understand and the team probably will return in time for Christmas. Farewell."

Saika finally returns to plant. _Maybe I should visit Mrs Amarfi. Im sure she is suffering too as well. _"Mr. Amarfi?" "Hello Saika. I have to go now but you are welcome in the house..." Saika saw Mr. Amarfi was hiding his sadness, so she didnt say anything about Nicol. Saika knew Mrs. Amarfi could only be in Nicols study, because his piano was in there too. Saika walked into the room and saw Mrs. Amarfi sitting on the piano chair. "Mrs Amarfi..." "Oh, Saika you came back..." she said as she cried. Saika comforted the women, but she want to cry with her. Saika left after a few hours and after she came home she heard some bad news. "Saika, the LeCreuset team entered another battle and so far the Buster had disappeared and the Aegiss pilot is filed under MIA right now." "What? Are they looking for Athrun?" The communicator suddenly rang. _Vice chairman Kisala, we have located the pilot of the Aegis, and we wanted to notify you. _"Message received, Kisala out." "Yes you hear that Saika?""Yes, father, I cant wait for the teams return." "There is one more thing Saika." "What, father? Tell me." "The Aegis was attached to the Strike and exploded, so the pilot of the enemy mobile is..." "What? So Kira is dead...no, father Kira is not dead. Im sure Kira is safe. Well...well.. bye, father, Im going to visit Lacus." "Please send my regards to Miss Clyne." Saika went to school with Lacus. Lacus was also engaged to Athrun, but her personality is always positive, Saika had never seen a sad look on her face.

Saika found out that Lacus had spent her time at the orphanage with the reverend. "Hi Lacus. I see that youve spent a lot of time here." "Yes, I have, I dont think Ill be leaving until the Masquerade Ball." replied her friend, Lacus. "Did Athrun say anything about returning to go to the ball with you?" "No, not yet...We have a guest in the glass room outside, can you bring his lunch? Ill be right out." "You have a guest? Who is he?" "Youll see." Saika walked out to see an empty bed. She saw a figure down on by the lake view. She walked down the stairs to a little deck with chairs and a small table. She held the tray until she realizes who the figure was. "Kira?" Saika said as she dropped the tray of food. Lacus came by. "Oh my! I better clean this up and get some more for you Kira, wait here for a second." "Wait Lacus, your guest was Kira, but my father said he was battling on Earth with Athrun and there was an explosion..." "Well the reverend was on Earth, and found Kira badly injured on the ground, and took him here." "Lacus, keeping him here could put you in danger." "Dont worry. No one knows that Kira is here. I will be taking him to the Masquerade Ball." "What are you thinking Lacus? Anyone who is political or in the military will be there. If anyone recognize or sees him he could be killed." "Saika, it is going to be a masquerade ball, no one will see him." "Im sorry Lacus, but I cant be a part of this. I will not tell anyone, but I will not help either. Anything that happens from now on will be none of my business. Ill see you at the ball. Farewell Kira." Saika said as she left. She had sworn that she and Kira will be on opposite sides, but can never forget their friendship. She knew that if either Athrun or Kira are ever in trouble, she would always be there for them.

The day of the ball has come. The ball was hosted at Council Member Amarfis home. It will be 3 days until Christmas and Athrun will return tomorrow. Lacus stilled continued her plan to bring Kira to the ball. She knew that if Kira came he would be on the edge between life and death. She had know choice but to help on the lines. Saika was know a popular role model to the citizens of plant. Her voice was an inspiration for everyones will, and tonight she was to perform. Saika arrived at the ball with a viridian green formal dress. Lacus was introducing Kira to other people as her "distant cousin." _I cant believe she is pulling this off. _Thought Saika. It was already time for her to perform. "Welcome ladies and gentleman to our Christmas Masquerade Ball." Saika said as she took of her mask. "Our brave and true soldiers has been fighting to defend our people, and this is a time where all these people should gather together with their family, and celebrate the holidays. The men of the Versalius are fighting bravely on Earth, and are returning tomorrow. I would like to mourn some deaths from this war. One of our brave soldiers Rusty Mackenzie had lost his life in the incident on Heliopolis. Second is Andrew Waltfield, our commanding officer in Africa on Earth. And finally, the incident that happened not so long ago was the death of Nicol Amarfi..."Saika said as her eyes start to water. "...as most of you know was my fiancé. These men fought bravely to protect this colony, and lost their lives for it. They were, brave, courageous, and loyal. I prey that only peace will come from this war and no more innocent people will lose their lives. I hope soon we will have a land of peace and harmony. This is a performance to honor everyone that sacrificed and are risking their lives right now in the battlefields." Saika ended as she began to sing. Her speech had put everyone speechless. After her performance everyone applauded, and comforted Saika.

Saika managed to escape the crowd and walked into another room. She finally realized she stumbled into the family living room. It was a small place, with many books, and a couch. Nicol and Saika would use to spend time together there...

Flashback:

"Uhhh....uhh..Saika..." "What is it?" she said softly. "These are for you.." Nicol said as she gave her white flowers. "Theyre Casablanca lilies, I love them." Saika said as she hugged Nicol. "Um...youre welcome?" "Youre leaving with the team for Heliopolis tomorrow right?" "Yea, but were only checking on the status of Orbs so called neutral nation." "Nicol, promise me you wont do something stupid. The last thing I need is to know you are in a battle or something." Saika said. "I promise you that Ill return and we can be together..."

...Her thoughts ended as the dancing in the ballroom started. _How silly was I. I knew he was going to fight, then why didnt I stop him? Stupid Nicol, he broke his promise and...and... _The door opened behind her. She wiped away her tears, and turned around. "Saika..." She recognized the voice. _It was Kira! _"Kira? Oh I was just...just." "No, I want to apologize. Ive killed so many people. Im tired of fighting and...and..." he said as he started to tear. "Kira, what I said on Earth...and the orphanage. I didnt mean it. I...I just couldnt accept Nicols death...thats all..." She starts crying again. "...until earlier today. Everyone was forced to fight and I know that very well. Nicol fought to protect the plant, and you Kira, why are you fighting?" "Im fighting to protect my friends. I didnt want to, but when I first saw Athrun in Heliopolis...I...I" Saika interrupted his words. "Kira, do you know why Athrun is fighting?" "No, he said he would never be a part of the war, and now he is. What could possibly make him fight?" "Kira, listen to me. Do you know the cause of this war? The Bloody Valentine on Junius 7?" "Yea, What does that have to do with anything?" "Well, Athruns mother was on Junius 7 at that time. She died. His father wanted him to fight, but he refused! He refused even with everything he had, but I guess he couldnt battle that refusal. He tried to refused even though his mother died! His flesh and Blood! If your father asked you to fight, would you? Everyone in this war fights for a reason. The troops out there are fighting to protect the plant, the ones they love, and their homes..." "I didnt know..." "Oh Kira" Saika said as she hugged them. "All the people I killed...I didnt want to." As Kira backed off. "I know...but what is done is done and the only thing to now is to continue this war. Peace will not be made now that the Blue Cosmos has emerged..."Saika walked back out to the gala, and left Kira alone questioning_ What is the Blue Cosmos?_

Lacus was back in the orphanage with Kira. Her father knew about it, but he didnt mind. Lacuss father is gentle and disliked war, and wanted peace. Siegal Clyne was the chairman of the Zaft Council but Athruns father, full of belligerence, has taken Clynes place in the council. Siegal has come to the orphanage to spend time with his daughter when a message interrupt their conversions. "Siegal..." said a women in brown, "Patrick Zala has changed our plans to attack Panama to attacking the Alaska Base." "What? Was any of this approved?" " No and all the members are very upset at this. None of his actions are approved and we cant get any communication to him." "Thats an outrage, Ill come as soon as possible." "Father..." Lacus said "...are you leaving now?" "Yes, Ill see you both later." "Bye father." "What? Theyre attacking Alaska? My friends are there..." Kira said "Oh Kira, you really want to go, dont you? Well I guess Ill have to find a way then." Meanwhile Saika was worried about her mother on Earth. _Mother, I hope you are safe. _"Well Kira, now you look like a Zaft soldier." Lacus said after making Kira dress in the red outfit. "Now, when you pass another soldier you wave like this." She said as she put her hand just above her forehead. Both of them floated down the hallway, and Kira greeting all the soldiers they pass. "Open up please." Lacus said as two soldier open the door into what seems like a engineering room. There was a huge mobile suit in there. "Wow..." "This is the new and improved Zaft mobile suit. It is based on the ones that your earth forces built. It has the new and latest technology that our researchers have develop and Im giving it to you. Neither your will nor strength alone can help you, but if joined together..." Kira got onboard the mobile suit. _Neither my will nor strength alone..._

Kira has already flew to Earth, and it was just like Lacus not to tell Saika until an hour later. "What? You let him take Justice?" "Yes, Mr Yamato left an hour ago." "An hour?! Why didnt you tell me he was going to fight?" "Saika, you knew he was gonna fight sooner or later, I just helped him a little." Lacuss father just enter between their conversation. "Saika, the council wants you to travel to Earth to stop Chairman Zala." "What? Me? But Im just..." "Saika you are special. You have words that can calm anything. Saika, you were born a leader, and most of all a beyond average coordinator. A few years ago your father told me you built a mobile suit. Am I correct?" "Yes, but it was just a hobby after I graduated from the Lunar Prep School, but I stopped doing all those things already." "Saika, why dont you show me what you built." "Sure." All three of them arrive at Saikas family mansion. "Here, this is my mobile suit, Gentility ..." "Its amazing...Saika you must leave at once." Out of no where one of Saikas maid called out. "Miss Kisala, Athrun Zala is here to speak with you, he says its urgent!" "Ill be right out." She turns to Siegal and Lacus. "Please, both of you should leave now, and Ill think about it." They both left, while Athrun was in the main hallway. "Athrun, youre back, why dont you stay and have some tea..." "Saika, did Lacus really do it?" "Do what?" She knew that he knew, but she couldnt tell Athrun that. "Did Lacus steal that mobile suit and for who? Security cameras saw her and a person next to her. Who did she give the mobile suit to?!" "Im sorry Athrun.....but I just cant tell you...." "Saika Lacus could be executed if you tell me who took it!" "What do you mean executed. Who wants to execute her?" Athrun starts to look away. "My father...hes change, he doesnt care anymore...but...but hes still my father, and I cant disobey him." "Athrun, I cant say who it is, but please protect Lacus....please. Im leaving very soon to Orb." "Why? Why do you want to leave in the middle of this war?" Saika was trying to hide something and Athrun knew it. "Saika, tell why youre leaving." "Because...because Im pregnant." "What? Youre pregnant. When did you find out?" "I found out several days ago. That is why when Siegal Clyne asked my to pilot my mobile to stop operation spitbreak, I didnt give him an exact response. I dont want to stay here and be a part of this war anymore with this baby." "Saika, I understand..." "But before I leave, please Athrun, please protect Lacus, I dont want anyone else to get hurt or lost. Youve been my best friend ever since I was 4 or 5, and....and..youve always been there. I hope that you can understand that your friendship with Kira has been the same as you and mine have been all these years. Can you understand why he is so filled anger that day, when you two fought? Do you remember the so-called skygrasper that was headed your way, the one you destroyed?" "Yes, I think so." "The pilot of that skygrasper was one of Kiras good friends. He probably felt the same way you did when Nicol died. I understood and I want you to, too...." Saika finally finished. "Saika.... well I wish you luck on Orb, and I promise you I will protect Lacus...and I will think about what you just said." "Good..I will contact you as soon as I can on Orb..."

The war between the Naturals and Coordinators finally ended, and Saika had a son. Athrun coupled up with Cagalli and became her bodyguard on Orb, and soon he will find more than just Saikas family...

* * *

Thanks for reading my first chapter. Its sorta a prologue kinda thing, but Its so long I just called it a chapter instead. The next chapter will be post-war be pre-GS destiny, I guess. I probably wont post anything until after the Christmas holidays. 


End file.
